Produce 101 Wiki:Layout Guide
The Layout Guide intends to standardize how an article should look on the Produce 101 Wiki. The information below outlines the relevant headings and sections that should be included when it comes to creating or editing an article. Hint: Do not use "Visual Editor", use the "Classic Editor". Groups & people The correct infobox must be placed at the beginning of the article. * Infobox ** There are different infoboxes for each type of article: *** Template:Infobox Girl P101 (Produce 101 girl trainees) *** Template:Infobox Boy (Produce 101 boy trainees). *** Template:Infobox Girl P48 (Produce 48 girl trainees) *** Template:Infobox Girl China (China Produce 101 trainees) *** Template:Trainer Box (Trainer and mentors) *** Template:Host Box (Host and MC) *** Template:Infobox Group (Groups) *** Template:Infobox episode (Episodes) *** Template:Infobox Show (Versions of P101) *** Template:Infobox album (Albums) ** Note: For the fandom and colors, please keep ones officially mention. Do not add a group's fandom name into a member's infobox unless they have their own. ** If you do not see an appropriate infobox for a page you are wanting to create, let HoneyCider know and they will create one, or guide you to one to use. ** There should always be at least one photo in the info box. Failure to supply at least one proper image could result in page deletion. *** A tabber should be used for the profile photos until the number of photos exceeds six (this excludes Band or group pages as these should only have one photo in the infobox). After the number of photos exceeds six photos, use the most recent official photo for the infobox and move all other photos to the gallery in the appropriate heading (Promotional). For an example of a tabber see: Ju Haknyeon. For an example of a profile that exceeded the amounts of photos for the tabber see: Lee Daehwi. For an example of a group page for gallery and infobox photos see: Weki Meki * Introduction ** A brief summary on the artist (eg. English name/Stage name followed by Korean/Japanese names, who and what they are, debut date, any other relevant info (eg. acronym explanation). Keep it to one paragraph if possible. This should be short and sweet. ** Example: Daniel (다니엘; also known as Kang Daniel) is currently an idol under MMO Entertainment. He ranked #1 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 2 and is currently a member of Wanna One. ** Example: Lee Yujeong (이유정) is currently a trainee under CNC Entertainment. Yujeong ranked #51 on episode 8 of Produce 48 and was eliminated. * Career & History **Artist's background (pre-debut to current). This is where you can elaborate on anything mentioned or not mentioned in the intro. This can be as long as needed. **Can be separated into sections. Life and career or Early life, Career (for people) and History with subheadings (for groups). However, this is not required. Examples: Early life Career Pre-debut 2015: Debut with Example group History Pre-debut: New girl group 2015: Debut with EXAMPLE * Members ** Current and/or past, their Korean names, and positions (if known) ** Current members will be listed first in a sub-header followed by Former members in another sub-header * Sub-units (if applicable) * Discography ** Albums and EPs are italicized. (eg. ABC) ** Singles/songs are quoted. (eg. "ABC") ** Sorted in this order (if applicable): *** Studio albums ****(Place repackaged albums in a sub-bullet with the corresponding release) *** Live albums *** Mini albums *** Remake albums *** Remix albums *** Special albums *** Mixtapes *** Singles albums *** Digital singles *** Special singles *** Promotional singles *** Collaborations *** Features *** OSTs *** Other releases (Non-single releases, eg. SoundCloud, free downloads) **** Should be sorted like this per group. (I.O.I and then Gugudan) Produce 101/48 groups should always be listed first, before their main group. **** For Groups, there will be a table needed for all albums and singles, etc. To see an example of this table see: Weki Meki * Producing & writing credits ** Any songwriting, composing, producing works should be placed here. ** Should be sorted by year in descending order. (1998 to 2018) * Concerts ** Any solo concerts, concert tours *** Should simply be a list of concerts unless more information is needed/available, or the concert pertains to a Produce 101/48 group. For a specific Produce 101/48 group, a new page should be created to hold all the relevant information. **** Produce 101/48 group formatting example: Wanna One World Tour - One: The World (2018) **** Other bands/groups concert/tour formatting example: MXM * Filmography ** Music Videos should be links to the video with the title. See: Kim Chungha Music Videos *** Formatting example: Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) See: Jeon Somi for more formatting examples ** List of any appearances on variety, drama shows, films etc. Should be separated by each category. *** Order: Filmography Music Videos Television Drama Variety Film Musicals * Awards ** Any awards/nominations given. Should be placed in a table. See: Jang Geunsuk Awards or N.Flying Awards ** If the list is too long, please create a separate article. Ex. List of Awards and Nominations for Wanna One * Gallery ** Collection of officially-released photos like teasers, concept photos, and pictorials. Fan photos/screenshots not allowed. Limit of 25 photos per gallery. Any gallery over 25 images would have to be moved into a separate article (eg. BoA Image Gallery) and sorted appropriately (Albums, Singles, Pictorials). ** There should be no repeated photos. This includes photos in the infobox. If there is a photo being used in the infobox, it should not appear in the gallery as well. See: Noh Taehyun ** If there are multiple headings needed in the gallery, it should be ordered as: Promotional > Produce 101 > Pictorial ** The gallery formatting should be as follows: Example.png|Caption of the photo *** The "Produce 101" Gallery does not need captions for the photos, since they will all be promotional photos for the season. For an example of this see any trainee's page or Lee Chaeyeon. * Videos ** Videos can be used to show performances during Produce 101. See: Miyawaki Sakura Videos *** The only exception to this rule is "Fan Focused" videos of the Produce 101/48 group that is uploaded officially by Mnet's YouTube channel. See: Yoon Jisung Videos ** This section should not feature music videos or dance practice videos. It is mainly to showcase performances on the show. ** All videos in this section should be uploaded to the wiki and put in the gallery. They should not be links from YouTube. Links are reserved for the Music Videos section. ** The gallery formatting should be as follows: Wiki title from uploaded video|Video Title * Trivia ** Should be in bullet list. Please limit to a few important and interesting points. ** If you have linked sources to support the trivia, please link the article as you would a music video: of trivia fact * Produce 101/48 Ranking ** There should be an image of a graph at the end of each profile page showing the trainee's elimination round rankings for the show. If there is not a graph, contact HoneyCider and they will make sure to upload the appropriate graph. * Categories ** All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. ** Example: Categories at the bottom of Ha Sungwoon, JBJ, Season 1 Episode 1. Layout Examples * Groups **Weki Meki **Wanna One * People **Lee Kaeun **Hwang Minhyun * Contestant Lists ** Season 1 Contestants ** Season 1 (China) Contestants * Shows ** Produce 101 Season 1 ** Produce 101 Season 2 * Episodes ** Season 1 Episode 1 ** Season 2 Episode 1 * Concert/Tours ** Wanna One World Tour - One: The World * Companies ** CUBE Entertainment ** Brand New Music Blank templates NOTE: Remember to follow the guide and add or remove any sections, content, headings required! You can use the above examples as a guide too. Make sure to go to Source Editor after clicking edit and the 3-line button to see the wikitext. Make sure to include the appropriate categories on the page! Music releases The correct infobox must be placed at the beginning of the article. * Infobox * Lead section ** Introduction of the release. * Track list (if applicable) **The list of songs from the album/single. Use the number sign (#) to create the numbered list. * Gallery ** Relevant teaser and album images for the specific release. * Video links ** Official video links to their teasers, MVs and dance practices. No fan links. All related categories must be placed at the bottom of the article. Examples * Albums: TBA * Singles: TBA Templates NOTE: Remember to follow the guide and add or remove any sections, content, headings required! You can use the above examples as a guide too. Make sure to go to Source Editor after clicking edit and the 3-line button to see the wikitext. Make sure to include the appropriate categories at the bottom! Shows * Infobox (must be placed at the beginning of the article) * Lead section * Concept * Trainers (mentors and host) ** Mentor (MC) ** Vocals ** Rap ** Dance * Contestants ** Link to full list if too big * Episodes * Controversy (depending on show) * Results * Aftermath * Official links Examples * Produce 101 Season 1 * Produce 101 Season 2 * Produce 48 Additional help Need more assistance? Contact the local admin for more specific questions regarding the wiki. For other basic questions, check out the Wikia Community Central. Category:Policies